memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 39-Sierra
Starbase 39-Sierra was a Federation starbase located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) Specifications By 2270, Starbase 39-Sierra was located in the Sierra system of the Sierra sector. The station consisted of a round saucer section atop a stalk-like engineering hull, overall resembling a mushroom. Its components were remniscent of the Deep Space Station K-13 modules. ( ) Around the time from 2377 and 2387, SB39 was part of the Kaleb sector. ( ) By 2409 and until 2410, SB39, the Sierra system and the Sierra sector were part of the Alpha Centauri sector block, until sector blocks were abolished. ( ) Admiral T'nae was the station's commanding officer. The station was part of Forward Fleet Ops in the Starfleet Command hierarchy. Physically, it had been replaced with a modern facility that also consisted of a domed saucer station supported by a long, thin stalk. ( ) History The station was operational by 2270. ( ) While traveling to the Neutral Zone to investigate the disappearance of several outposts in 2364, helmsman Lieutenant Geordi La Forge suggested that a large portion of the 's crew be left at this starbase in case there was a hostile encounter with the Romulan military. Following the recovery of temporally displaced survivors aboard the in Sector 30, La Forge and Captain Jean-Luc Picard agreed ferrying them to Starbase 39-Sierra. ( ) On stardate 51126.4, circa 2374, Fleet Admiral Elsa Keil at Starbase 39-Sierra sent a briefing regarding possible Tal Shiar operations to all Starfleet captains and bridge crew along the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2382, the arrived at Starbase 39-Sierra for Benjamin Sisko to be debriefed on the patrol of the Sierra sector by Admiral Philip Herthum. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire|Plagues of Night}}) The Starbase was the base for rescue and relief efforts after the destruction of Romulus. By 2409, it was commanded by Admiral T'nae, and was the primary base of operations along the Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2409, Starfleet ferried Doctor Damar Kahn from Starbase 114 in the Celes sector to Starbase 39 so he could join the crew of and study the remains of the Hobus supernova. ( ) Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Brocal had invited three ambassadors to help negotiate a trade deal between them. However, the talks between Surah of the Deferi, the Jelna representative of Beta Rigel V, Vimok; and Ulish of the Ferengi Alliance were on the verge of breakdown until another Allied officer intervened. For the hitherto isolated Deferi, the successul agreement marked a first tentative step towards the galactic community. ( ) In the same year, activity detected from The Vault prompted Starfleet Intelligence to investigate. Admiral T'nae called a Starfleet-affiliated officer to SB39, who was then briefed by intelligence officer Lieutenant Commander Kyle DeSoto. T'nae and SI provided a Type-8 shuttle to send the officer to investigate the supposedly abandoned Romulan station in the Haakona system. ( }}) Personnel and locations thumb|right|Floor plan. Admiral's office * Admiral T'nae * Commander Argus Genstra * Admiral Zelle * Lieutenant Commander Kyle DeSoto Lounge * Ambassador Ulish * Ambassador Surah (upper floor) Armory * Lieutenant Marrien * Xeno * Commodity Broker Temev * Lieutenant Sarissa * Ensign Bariet Jaran * Damar Kahn Shipyard * Ensign Jessiek * Lieutenant Commander Brocal * Ambassador Vimok * Lieutenant Synsa Appendices Connections External links * * * 0039-Sierra category:space stations category:sierra sector category:23rd century Federation space stations category:24th century Federation space stations category:25th century Federation space stations